Portable media players are increasing in popularity. A portable media player is a transportable device that plays one or more media file types, including text, audio, video, graphics, animation, images, interactive, and other media file types.
A user can add media to a portable media player using a variety of methods. For example, a user can copy a compact disc (CD) of music onto a portable media player. In such a case, the user may utilize a software program to convert the music on the CD into the proper file type (e.g., MP3 format) for storage on the portable media player. As another example, a user can download media to a portable media player from a site accessible via a network such as the Internet. Content sites may offer the download for free, or may charge a fixed or subscription fee for the download. Typically, the user must usually first download media from the network site to a user's computer, and then the user may transfer the media from the computer to the portable media player.